The Osteodystrophy of PBC - Biochemical Densitometric and Histomorphometric Characterization. Vitamin B metabolyte Enterohepatic Circulation in Primary Biliary Cirrhosis. Hepatic Viral Markers in Primary Biliary Cirrhosis. Primary Biliary Cirrhosis Co-association with other Auto-immune Diseases. Pharmacokinetics of D-penicillamine in Primary Biliary Cirrhosis, Normal and Disease Controlled. Renal manifestations of primary biliary cirrhosis and penicillamine therapy.